Valentýn
by SallyPejr
Summary: Stará povídka o jednom valentýnském setkání v parku...


_Tohle je asi jedna z prvních věcí, které jsem napsala, ale pak tahle jednorázovka zmizela v propadlišti dějin. No, teď se vrátila, akorát včas na Valentýna, tak si to užíjte..._

* * *

Je teprve šest, ale už je skoro tma, jak už to uprostřed února bývá. Hlavně tady v parku se i bez listí na stromech šeří brzo.

Mycroft sedí na lavečce zabalený do bundy a mlčky pozoruje vyschlou zasněženou kašnu před sebou. Domů se mu nechce, stejně tam není nikdo, s kým by mohl trávit čas, a tak si teď nechává zmrznout tvář i holé ruce. Přemýšlí o škole.

S celou rodinou se sem přistěhoval na konci kalendářního roku a od poloviny ledna začal navštěvovat místní střední školu. Nedá se rozhodně říct, že by zapadl. Je bezpochyby nejchytřejší v ročníku, a tak ho všichni mají za šprta a často ho zvou do studijních skupin, ale jinak o něj nejeví moc zájem. Jistě, pořád je zde cizincem, ovšem zvyknou si. Dříve nebo později Mycroft zapadne a začne tahat za nitky stejně jako na předchozí škole. I když tady je na jeho vkus celá třída a vlastně i celý ročník příliš dětinský.

Někdy prostě nechápe spolužáky a jejich malicherné problémy, i když se to snaží nedávat moc najevo.

On se o sebe i o svého mladšího bratra celý život stará v podstatě sám, protože otec i matka jsou příliš zaneprázdněný prací a nemají na ně čas. Je dospělejší než celá třída dohromady.

Není to zrovna nejlepší začátek života v novém městě, ale pořád lepší než Sherlock, který se ani nesnaží zapadnout.

Od jedné z pěšin, které se u kašny kříží, se ozvou dohadující se hlasy. Trochu ho to překvapí, protože po tmě do parku obvykle nikdo nechodí. Ještě víc ho překvapuje, že poznává majitele hlasů.

Mluví hlavně Janette – jedna holka z jeho třídy a vůdkyně ostatních holek. Je to děsná frajerka s předky ve Francii a vypadá jako oživlá Barbie akorát s tmavými vlasy. Nutno ovšem dodat, že má v hlavě nejen seno, ale i nějaký ten rozum. Byla vyhlášená za místní miss a podle všech pravidel školního života by si měla začít s místní sportovní hvězdou.

Greg chodí do čtvrťáku, je to zdatný sportovec a docela krasavec. Ovšem i když má spoustu přátel, je, co se týče milostného života, poněkud uzavřený a tajnůstkářský. Od místních drben si vysloužil přezdívku Ledový princ, protože okázale ignoruje všechny holky, které mu nadbíhají. A to jsou v podstatě všechny. Právě Greg je ten druhý hlas z hádající se dvojice.

Jejich dohady očividně trvají už nějakou chvíli. Janette něco vysvětluje a přesvědčuje Grega o své pravdě, kterou on vytrvale odmítá.

„Ale poslal jsi mi valentýnku." vytáhne Janette svůj poslední trumf.

Podmračený Greg se na místě zarazí. Stojí oba u kašny, ale Mycrofta si ještě nevšimli.

„Já žádnou valentýnku neposlal." řekne Greg nechápavě.

Janette vytáhne z kapsy růžovobílý kus papíru a strčí ho Gregovi pod nos.

„Je tam tvůj podpis a holky tě viděly, jak to kupuješ." řekne triumfálně. „Proč zapíráš?" dupne si skoro vztekle.

Greg si valentýnku vezme a udiveně si ji prohlédne.

„Takovou kupovaly ty tvoje kamarádky." řekne klidně a podá ji valentýnku zpátky. „Nejspíš si z tebe jen udělaly srandu." podotkne.

Janette překvapeně zalapá po vzduchu.

„To by neudělaly." řekne nepřesvědčivě.

„Věř mi." řekne Greg. „Já růžový psaníčka neposílám."

Janette vztekle psaníčko roztrhne a hodí ho na zem. Se slzami v očích se rozběhne pryč.

Greg otočí hlavou a trochu překvapeně se podívá se na Mycrofta, který celou scénu pozoroval. Greg se vydá přímo k němu.

Mycroft s povzdechnutím skloní hlavu. Nechtěl je sledovat, ale nemohl si pomoct, když se hádali zrovna před ním. Docela chápe Janettiny slzy. Greg je jeden z nejpohlednějších kluků na škole a má charakter. Každá by omdlela, kdyby jí poslal valentýnku.

Teď ho Greg nejspíš sjede za to, že je vyslechl. Mycroft zkusí neprotočit oči a psychycky se připraví na další vlnu nevděku vůči nováčkovi. Jenže Greg si místo nadávek sedne vedle Mycrofta.

„Co si o ní myslíš?" zeptá se místo očekávaných nadávek.

Mycroft se překvapeně narovná a podívá se na něj.

Greg ho mlčky pozoruje. Má vlastně docela hezké oči.

„Je mi jí skoro líto." řekne Mycroft tiše. Na chvíli mu výhled na Grega zakryje obláček páry. Raději zadrží dech. Na Grega je krásný pohled. Obzvláště, když sedí takhle blízko.

Najednou Mycroft lehce zrudne a zase upře pohled před sebe. To, že je Greg místní idol, neznamená, že o něm on bude uvažovat nějak romanticky. Sentiment je špatná věc.

Mycrofta napadne, že by měl raději odejít, ale hned tu myšlenku zavrhne. Chce si Gregovu přítomnost užít , dokud to jde. Zítra ve škole se už zase nebudou znát.

„Dneska je Valentýn. Měl bys někde sedět s holkou." prohodí Greg,

„Holky nepatří zrovna k mým zájmům. A tady je pěkně." řekne Mycroft podle pravdy. Úplně cítí, jak mu hoří tváře. On se tady svěřuje se svými pocity! A Gregovi, kterého vlastně ani nezná!

„Mám tuhle kašnu rád." řekne Greg trochu zasněně. „Potkal jsem tu svou první lásku. Bylo to na Valentýna. Chodím sem proto pokaždé jako o výročí, abych si Petera připomněl." řekne tiše a z lehka chytne Mycrofta za zmrzlou ruku.

Jeho dotek doslova pálí, ale Mycroft neuhne. Překvapeně se dívá na spojené ruce, a pak pohledem přejede na Gregův úplně rudý obličej. Mladík je opravdu blízko.

„Co se stalo s Peterem?" zeptá se Mycroft tiše.

„Odešel. Našel nejspíš toho pravého." zašeptá Greg. „Ale je hezké, že já ho asi taky našel. A na stejném místě, jako jsem potkal Petera." řekne Greg s úsměvem.

„A koho?" zeptá se Mycroft s obavami.

„Jmenuje se Mycroft a je tady nový. Nedávno se přistěhoval i s rodinou. Potkávám ho ve škole, kde mě úplně ignoruje, ale stejně mě zaujal. A nejen vzhledem."

Mycroft na moment jen zírá, ale pak se ke Gregovi nakloní a políbí ho. Trvá dlouho, než se zase pustí.

„Je tady zima, jsi jako ledovec." podotkne Greg vesele a vyfoukne k nebi obláček páry.

„U nás doma je plno lidí, ale je tam soukromí. A je to blízko. I když...nic neslibuji." řekne Mycroft trochu nejistě.

„I tak to zní lákavě." usměje se Grega postaví se. Chytne Mycrofta za ruce, vytáhne ho do stoje a znovu ho políbí. Ruku v ruce se vydají z parku přímo k sídlu Holmesů.


End file.
